


Naughty Boy

by ziallsanity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Interviews, M/M, Slight Nosh Horvine, Ziall Horlik, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallsanity/pseuds/ziallsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what happens to naughty boys?"</p><p> </p><p>"They get punished."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boy

Through the years, Niall has formed a special bond with his fellow band mate, Zayn. By special, he's fallen in love with him. He loves the guy, he knew he loves Zayn more than friends and ever since he learned that he loves him, he couldn't stop to desire to have a deeper relationship with Zayn. Well, an actual relationship. Every time he sees Zayn, his heart starts pounding and beats loudly, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. And also, he can't help to be sexually aroused because of Zayn, the guy was hot and all. Zayn was a total package for Niall. His dream guy, indeed.

Today, Niall was going to admit his feelings and maybe ask Zayn into a relationship well that is if he feels the same. Niall just wished everything will go exactly as he wants it to be. Niall got dressed and went out. He wasn't able to get a sleep the whole night thinking of what he should say, what if Zayn doesn't like him? Would they even be in a relationship? Even in the shower, those thoughts popped out of Niall's head. The longer it takes, the more nervous he gets. So when he saw Zayn, he took the chance.

"Zayn!" He yelled happily as he ran to meet Zayn. "Hello, Niall. Need something?"

"Kinda...." Niall mumbled. "Well, what is it?"

Niall breathed heavily before he started to speak, "Well, Zayn. . . we've been together for like 4 years . . . . and at least I just want you to let you know that. . ."

"Go on." Zayn gestured for Niall to continue.

"I just think that it would be nice to let you know what I feel towards you . . . and well, I just want you to know that I'm in love with you. The moment I first saw you there at the X Factor, you already stole my heart and proved that you really own it as the time pass by. I was more than happy enough to be able to build my dreams with the others especially you. The man I love. So to cut it short, I love you. I'm rambling now but in any chance do you feel the same as well?"

Zayn stood there frozen for a while. His mouth in a thin line, then his mouth pops open. "Sorry, Niall, I've grown to like you well as a friend. . . .and you're way pass my type. You and I don't mix. You're like a bloody saint for christ sake." He lied, setting his true feelings aside. He believes he isn't worthy enough for Niall and that he's just bad for Niall.

Niall was stunned, he certainly is disappointed and all. Well, it was his problem in the first place, for expecting something that would never happen. He bit his lip and looked down not wanting Zayn to see him like that, "Y-You're right. . . . bad boys like you doesn't like saints like me. . . I'm really way pass your type. At least, I was able to say how I feel about you. Right, thank you anyways, Zayn. Goodbye." Niall said and started running away from Zayn, away from the one he love. Tears started to ran down from his face as well. He stopped when he found a private place. There, he cried until somebody saw him. "Hey, Niall. What'cha doing there?" He heard a voice say, Liam's voice. "Nothing. . ."

"Oh puhlease, I know you're crying Niall. What happened?"

Niall couldn't respond at what just Liam said. "Come on, Niall. Tell me. I'll keep it between the two of us."

"You will?"

"Of course. Now what is it?"

"That's a promise alright. . . w-well. . . . . It's just that I confessed my feelings for Zayn but I got denied by him. . . He said, me and him doesn't mix and that I'm a bloody saint."

"Wooh, talk about harsh. I'm sure Zayn's just trying to like run away from you so be more persistent. Also, why not act like a bad boy like he wants you to be?"

"I know right." Niall agreed, that was really harsh. Then, the idea Liam gave started to sink in. "Wait, that's a great idea, Li."

"Of course, it's mine so automatically it's great."

"Wah, thank you. I better start off, bye Li. Thank you." He said and went off to his wardrobe, trying to find something to wear and he did. He ended up wearing some denim vest, white t- shirt, and black shades. That's the best he could get. 'Persistent, huh?' He thought then he got an idea.

Later that day, Liam and Harry decided for us to go out and eat. 'Perfect.' Niall thought to himself. As obvious as it is, Zayn's late. Liam, Harry and Louis already got dressed and now marching off outside. "Ni, come on."

"Wait, Li, I'll just fetch something. Go ahead, me and Zayn would just follow you guys."

"Oh okay. . ." Liam grinned and left along with Louis and Harry who was now debating where we should eat.

Niall slowly walked up to Zayn's room, didn't hesitate on knocking. The door creaked open, revealing Zayn about to get dressed in his shirt. Zayn quickly got into his shirt quickly when he spotted Niall moving closer to him. "What are you doing here Niall? You could have at least knocked."

"Zayn. . ." Niall mumbled getting even closer to Zayn. "W-What do you want?" Zayn huffed, stepping back only to be hit by the wall. Niall leaned in closer and whispered against his ear, "I want you." Niall placed a trail of kisses on Zayn's jaw line getting closer to his lips. Once his lips was just almost centimeters away from Zayn's he didn't hold back he kissed Zayn. Niall cupped Zayn's face and pushed his lips for a harder kiss. He tried to use his tongue but Zayn's wont open up, so he sucked on Zayn's bottom lip making Zayn's mouth formed into a small 'o'. Niall didn't waste any second he quickly entered his tongue on Zayn's completely snogging him. Then, he felt Zayn slowly cupping his face kissing back harder and putting his tongue into use as well. It was Niall's cue to pull back so he did even though majority of him didn't want to.

"Zayn, I'm going downstairs alright. Louis, Liam and Harry are already out." Niall said as he left Zayn's room leaving the Pakistani hanging.

Niall was proud of himself, for the first time he was kinda able to resist Zayn.

• •

Later that day, they've arrived at the restaurant they were supposed to and they've coincidentally met Josh, their drummer. Then, of course they invited Josh together at their table making it six of them present.

They were at least 2 couch at the side of the table, 3 person occupying each couch. Liam, Harry and Louis sat together while Zayn, Niall and Josh were on the other. Niall was being close to Josh, but for Zayn, Niall was being clingy. Nial fed Josh the food on their table while Josh just went along considering Niall was his friend and it's pretty normal for them.

Suddenly, Josh asked to go to the comfort room, saying he needs to pee, Niall asked if he could tag along since he needed to wash his hands. So Josh just nodded and grabbed Niall's hand as they went to the comfort room.

Then, Zayn stood up making Louis ask, "Where are you going?"

"Gotta smoke." Louis nodded so Zayn continued walking. He really was going to smoke when he heard some moans and giggles. He turned to see who it was and saw Niall completely snogging with Josh. Zayn was burning, he thought Niall loves him but why is he snogging that stupid drummer. He was about to lose his temper when, "Oh! Hi Zayn." Niall said casually as if nothing happened while Josh was beside him. The two snogging fuckers went back to their table and Zayn just went out to yeah, smoke.

The next day, the boys went to an interview. Niall didn't stop teasing Zayn at all, he casually flirted with his other band members except Zayn and even with the interviewer. It made Zayn's blood boil. "So, boys, you've been active in most of the social networking sites nowadays. Posting Instagram and Vine videos. Now, we've got a little request here, saying, I quote 'Could Niall do a grind on me?' end quote. Is that fine Niall? Considering you're the one to post videos on the said sites."

Niall bit his lip for a second and then spoke, " 'Course. No problem at alll."

Then the song starts playing and Niall knelt to the ground, first slowly sliding his crotch against it, and then moved in a rhytm, a move where he fucks the ground. _Kewl_. He purposely position his ass in front of Zayn so Zayn could see it. As Niall pushes his self against the ground, he then ran his hand to his butt, as if seducing Zayn.

The girls we're going crazy so the interviewer had to stop Niall. "All right! Niall Horan everybody!" Niall stood up and went to his seat, beside Zayn of course. "Wow, Niall you got some pretty sexy moves in there." Niall just chuckled and smile at the interviewer choice of words.

"Okay, boys, as you know there are some pictures swamping the internet. Well to be specific, it's a picture of Zayn and Niall almost kissing. Oh my. . . . So the two of you, are those picture real?"

"Nope not at all. I admit Zayn's a handsome guy but if I'm gay then probably he's. . ." Niall pauses then continued with a smirk, "not my type."

Zayn pouted, "Well what if I was really into you, Niall?"

"Then, I wouldn't hesitate to tease you all day, all night. ." Niall answered, slowly moving forward to Zayn's ear. "Just like this." Niall's fingers softly traced Zayn's jawline, tickling the Pakistani.

The other boys laughed at the two's playfulness, but it wasn't really playfulness for them. It was something even deeper than playfulness.

• •

After the interview, the boys went back to their house. It was night, so the boys decided they could watch a movie and after that they could get some sleep.

Louis and Harry went straight off the kitchen as Liam hurriedly searches for a movie when suddenly Louis yelled, "Liam, don't you dare pick Toy Story again!"

Liam obviously pouted but continued to search for movies at the DVD rack but later settled down for 'Titanic.' Once he got the DVD, he then turns off the lights and place the disc on the player. Louis and Harry just got in before the old Rose started narrating her story.

Obviously, Niall took the chance to give Zayn another tease.

"Oh Zayn, how come you don't like me?" Niall whispered gently against ear. "Maybe you do, you're not just honest with your feelings. But don't worry, I'll save this tight hole for you. And only you." The blonde boy nibbled Zayn's ear, hands slowly crawling to the tanned man's crotch. "I want you to fuck my ass so damn hard that I can't walk so that people knows that only you owns my body. I'll ride your big, fat cock 'til I'm numb." He started stroking the obvious bulge appearing on Zayn's pants.

Zayn held his breath, biting his tongue. He can't say anything oh he wouldn't but Niall knew the boy too much even his weaknesses. Niall unzipped Zayn's pants, slowly pulling the garter and taking out Zayn's cock, freeing it. Niall's mouth gaped open, his body was being driven by lust. It was his first time seeing Zayn's cock more than that, feeling it. He was over the edge now that he can't stop himself. It was huge. It's longer than Niall's hand, handful indeed. It's thick as well. He didn't even realized he's mouth was open until he felt a drool almost slipping off at the corner of his mouth. He started stroking it, feeling every inch of it. Zayn tried to deny it but he couldn't the feeling was to good to be true. "Ahhh." Niall heard Zayn let out (only audible for Niall), making him smirk. It was the cue for Niall to stroke Zayn's cock even harder and faster. He did and when Zayn moaned softly, Niall knew Zayn was close to cumming so he stopped. He stopped before Zayn could cum. And before they knew it, the movie they were watching was finished. Zayn already got his boxers up and pants as well when the lights were turned back on. Each of the boys, placed the pillows back they took to the couch. Giving their good byes, bonus the yawn.

Niall head out straight towards his bedroom, definitely tired from the events of today and kinda satisfied with what he did with Zayn. 'Serves him right.' Niall thought. He then lazily hops on to bed, tugging his sheets to cover his body, leaving his head of course. He slowly shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Some time later, Niall could feel something bumping onto his lips. He didn't care to open his eyes in thought that it was just a fly or anything it would go away too but then the bumping got a little persistent and it was way more bigger than a fly. He opened his eyes, "W-who are you?" He mumbled sleepily then his vision started to clear up, he saw Zayn, naked. The thing that was bumping his lips was the head of Zayn's cock. "Oh you forgot about daddy already? What a naughty boy. Seems like we need to get you punished, hard. You teased daddy, made him jealous and now you forget about him? Naughty boy indeed." Zayn smiled maniacally. Niall tried to moved but he noticed that his hands we're tied against the bed's headboard. "No can do, baby." Zayn whispered against Niall's ear as he held the boy's hands tighter. "You wanted me right? You wanted daddy to stick his huge cock against your tight little hole, right baby?" The tanned man said leaving a trail of kisses from Niall's ear up to his neck. "Z-Zayn..." Niall's mouth automatically said. "I can't hear you, baby. Come on suck on this huge cock for a while." Zayn positioned his cock against Niall's mouth again. Niall didn't protest, he just opened his mouth and took Zayn's cock. Niall slowly adjusted to take half but then Zayn pushed in making him choke. When he stopped choking and recovered, Zayn grabbed strands of Niall's hair and started dragging the boy's back and forth, face fucking Niall. "Fucking hell, looking at your innocent face getting violated turns daddy on so much."

Then when Zayn was about to cum, he pulled out, he got other plans for his cum. Zayn observed Niall, his drool was slipping out, sweaty, and needy. He then eyed Niall's t-shirt.

"You know, Daddy hates t-shirts." Zayn said and with a tick, he rips off Niall's t-shirt. Zayn started licking Niall's right nipple, sucking it gently at first then soon hard making Niall whine, "Zayn, please."

"No can do, baby. You teased daddy earlier not making him cum at your dirty little hands. You need to learn your lesson." Zayn moved on to Niall's other nipple, licking it first then suck the life out of it. Niall was moaning mess. The blonde boy couldn't even think straight, he feels so hot right now. Zayn stopped, moving back to Niall's neck. He started placing kisses on Niall's neck but soon started to bite, leaving marks just like he wanted. He wanted to mark what his mine, meaning Niall is his and only his. As he leaves love bites on Niall's neck, he purposely grind his hard cock against the fabric of Niall's boxers. Niall could feel the head of Zayn's cock sliding up and down onto his butt. This is the only situation Niall wished he didn't wore his boxers. Niall couldn't take it anymore, the sensation of from Zayn's kisses and bites in his neck and the humping on his ass, it was too much. It was time for Zayn to tease, he slowly pull the garter of Niall's boxers and started palming the blonde boy's boner. Zayn was shocked, Niall was fully hard. Just humping and giving Niall love bites made Niall fully hard. Zayn smiled, Niall's body was very responsive to him. Niall couldn't take it anymore, it was all too much for him. He wanted more but Zayn won't listen to him...unless he says the magic word, for Zayn that is. "Daddy..."

"Yes baby?" Zayn's eyes which was burning with lust looked directly at Niall.

"Daddy, please I want to feel your cock going deep inside me. Fuck me." Niall couldn't believed he just said that but he was kinda happy he was able to. Zayn froze, it was his turn to be fully hard now, seeing Niall begged to him like that gave Zayn both an amount of lust and pride, since he was the only one who could see Nial right now. Right at that situation. He was the only who could see the boy moaning and begging so hard to fuck the life out of his body. "Fuck, Niall. I can't believe I can see you like this. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that Bobby would be disgraced and shocked if he sees you like this, you dirty little slut." It was the boxers turn to be ripped off. "Yes, daddy's dirty little slut." Niall mumbled.

Zayn doesn't have any patience left, he didn't prep Niall or even bothered wearing condom nor taking lube. He just spits at his hand and spread it all over his cock. Niall was definitely wet right now, so it was more than enough. "Spread your legs wide like the whore you are, baby." Niall obeyed, he spread his legs then Zayn's fingers crept up to Niall's butt cheeks pulling them so his hole could be more visible now. "Wrap your legs around daddy's hips." Zany ordered. Once, Niall got all prepared Zayn spoke, "No prep for you or anything. You've been a naughty boy so you're gonna take daddy raw."

"Y-yes daddy." Then, Zayn pushed in inside, making Niall scream because it was too sudden and surprisingly hard. Almost half of Zayn's cock got in. "Ahhh ahhh, daddy it hurts!" Niall cried out as he tried to strech his hole wider. "Oh fuck, you're so tight, baby." Zayn cursed, he moved a bit but stopped when Niall couldn't stop whining about the pain. "Daddy, you're cock is so big that my little hole can't take it quickly." Niall really needs to shut his mouth up because if he don't then he might find himself in a situation he will regret being in. Zayn pushed in, trying to get his half fully in. "More, daddy! More!" Niall yelped. Who was Zayn to deny his baby's request? He then tried to push the remaining half of his cock inside Niall making the blonde boy scream again, Zayn didn't mind. Niall's screams and moans was music to Zayn's ears. Zayn got fully in. "Daddy's going to move okay? Daddy needs to move so he could replace the pain with pleasure."

Niall nodded, he was biting his lip who was obviously bleeding. He can't answer anymore, his hole hurts so much. Zayn loved Niall's hole, it was too fucking tight and very hot. He would never fucking forget the feeling being inside it. He moved, slowly at first as he looked the blonde boy moaning underneath him. The more he looked at Niall, the more he had to urge to go in deeper and faster which Zayn did. He pushed his cock deeper into Niall's tight hole making the blonde boy scream loudly at each of his thrust. If Zayn got a dollar every time he made Niall scream, surely he's able to buy dinner.

Zayn thrusts soon became even more deep and faster moaning Niall's name along with some obscenities. "Oh fuck, this is what you get for teasing daddy every time you got a chance." Zayn said. Niall picked up with Zayn's thrust and moved his hips, meeting with Zayn's thrusts. . "D-daddy, I-I'm clo-" Before Niall could even finish what he's saying, he shoots spurts of white. He was seeing stars right now, Zayn was able to make him feel like that just from fucking his hole, He made Niall cum without even touching the blonde boy's cock. Zayn's cock is magic for Niall. "Get ready, baby... Daddy's gonna cum...Argh." Zayn's thrust slowed down a bit, and his cock getting even bigger inside Niall's hole meaning he was about to cum. "Yes, daddy, fill my hole with your baby making sperm."

That's it, Zayn came. Filling Niall's hole with his cum. It was Zayn's biggest load ever. Zayn fell beside Niall. He removed the tie that binds Niall's wrists together. "Oh daddy, you're cum is so hot. I could feel it slipping out of my hole, so plenty." Niall said as his fingers took a portion of the cum slipping out of Niall's hole, it was like a mini version of Niagara Falls. He tasted Zayn's cum. "Daddy's cum is delicious." He said making Zayn smile, he was too drain out. "I don't like you. I love you, baby." Zayn said cupping Niall's face. Niall was happy, hell he was on cloud nine. He got sex with the man he loves and heard him say the truth that he loves him back. Slowly, the two drifted to sleep to exhausted. Zayn didn't even bothered to pull out his cock from Niall's hole. The two remained at their position hugging each other, completely satisfied with the sex they had because well for them, it was the best sex they have ever had in their life and they can't wait to try topping it.

As for the other band members, they're literally scarred for life and wide awake. Yeah, thanks to Zayn and Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's anything off, this is my second time writing smut so I just hope you liked it! And for the spelling and grammar errors, sorry! I'm too lazy to edit it.


End file.
